


a happy spn fic [feat. squip squad] also everyone is Gay™

by withoutfear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, LIKE EVER, M/M, Post-Finale, Post-Squip, cas is alive, gay x5, i promise therell be a lot of ur ships, so much gay, squip squad, the spn x bmc crossover nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutfear/pseuds/withoutfear
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas are brought to New Jersey in search of the nephilim, who is suspected to be hiding in Hoboken High School, disguised as a student. In their search for the nephilim, they are forced to form alliances with some of the students.kind of like the Fanfiction and the Ghost Facers episodes but with a BMC twist (??)





	1. a very brief intro

“I can't believe we're going to New Jersey,” Dean grumbled under his breath. 

He didn’t have much against New Jersey but from Minnesota (where they had just learnt the new whereabouts of the nephilim), New Jersey was nearly a day-long trip - not including the food and toilet stops. Cas didn't offer much help other than notifying Dean just before Dean missed an exit (which happened more than Dean cared to admit) Sam had offered to drive several times but Dean usually turned him down except for the moments where his vision was so blurred by exhaustion, he finally caved and let Sam drive, but other than that, he wouldn't budge. 

It had been awhile since they passed the friendly sign reading: ‘Welcome to Hoboken’ and Dean felt his grip on the steering wheel loosen. 

“That's the school,” Cas leaned over, pointing out a cube-like building lined with red and clear tiles which reflected the purple-pink of the sunrise. 

Dean could help but turn around and for a brief moment he finds himself lost in the bright blue eyes only a few inches away from his own. Up close, the details of Cas’ face seemed endless - it was like reading the history of the entire universe, a universe torn apart and sewn back together too many times to count. 

“Dean, watch it!” Sam jerks him back, causing Dean to slam on the brakes. As the car comes to a screeching halt, Dean takes a moment to see what caused the sudden alarm. Ahead, a boy in a bright red hoodie (most probably a student of the school) stared back at them with wide round eyes through a pair of thick glasses before quickly dashing for the sidewalk. Sam let go of Dean, but his shoulders remained tense. “Do you want me to drive? You drove all night and, no offense, you seem a little out of it.”

“The motel only a few streets down. I’ll survive,” Dean replied, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Sam is right. You should probably take a break.” 

Dean sighed. He knew damn well that there wasn’t much of a point arguing so he pulled over and switched seats with Sam. 

When they finally pulled up at the motel, Sam checked them in and got them their room. Note: ‘room’ as in a singular room. One room. With two beds. Because the prices per room were astronomical and they weren’t exactly living the luxury life at this point. Dean figured that for the price they were paying, there would be a couch he could sleep on but when they reached the room, his disappointment only grew. 

Not only was there no couch, the beds were tiny, even for cheap motel standards. 

‘It’s okay,’ Dean thought to himself as he started to catch up on the hours of sleep he missed over the past day. ‘I’ll just sleep in the Impala.’ 

When Dean woke up, most of their few belongings were unpacked and Cas and Sam were already starting to discuss methods to find the nephilim (as if the three of them hadn’t already spent a good amount of their trip over devising a plan).

“- school ends at around 3.” Sam explained, reading off some website. “We can ask around then but meanwhile we’re still going to need to do some research on an new students and get some supplies.”

“Dean and I can get the supplies,” Cas said, turning to Dean. “I think we can handle that, yes?”


	2. Intro pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at a CVS

They decided to walk.

It was a little past noon and the streets were mostly empty. There was a slight draft and the buildings proved enough shade for the both of them. Dean had long ditched his jacket at the motel but Cas should no sign of shedding the trench coat. They turn a few corners before they finally reach the CVS just across the school. 

As they enter the far-too-bright CVS, Dean looked down at the list Sam had scribbled down. He headed to the shelf where the cereals were lined up. Thank Chuck it was Sam was wrote the list; Dean would’ve forgotten to get half of this stuff. Canned food for the road. Powder coffee. He piles them up in his right arm as Cas wanders around the store, picking up random things. Dean tries not to stare and looks back at the list. Dried fruit? Protein bars? Yeah, this was definitely written by Sam. 

Cas walked over, holding out a bag of honey chips and was about to say something when two teens walking through the double doors catching both of their attention. Or more specifically, their conversation.

“Michael can you take off that goddamn hoodie? It’s like a billion degrees out, you’re going to have a heatstroke at this rate.” the first boy half-yelled at the other boy, who could barely hold in his laughter.

“Never!” the other boy laughed, hugging the red fleece closer to his chest. 

The first boy rolled his eyes in mock exasperation before letting out a smile. “Quick get your gum or whatever. They’re all waiting.” 

Dean and Cas looked over at each other. The boy in the red hoodie was the kid they almost ran over that morning. What in the world were they doing out of school? It wasn’t even 1pm yet. 

Cas raised a brow, as if to ask: do you want to ask them about it? 

Dean resisted groaning. Teens were a pain in the ass to talk to but what choice did they have? These kids were probably their key to finding the nephilim. Plus, he would have to do this sooner or later, right?

As they approach the two teens, the smiles slip off their faces, gaining sudden awareness of the two grown men walking towards them. 

Jeremy could feel his palms grow sweaty. He looked over to Michael who was only starting to notice the situation they were in. 

These guys looked crazy. The dark-haired one was wearing a trench coat. In this weather. Yep, they were definitely crazy. 

“Hello,” the trench coat guy said, practically no emotion in his voice. “I am Castiel and this is Dean. You go to Hoboken High School, yes?”

Michael turned to Jeremy. What the hell were you supposed to do when two men walk up to you in the middle of a CVS? 

“Yeah,” Michael replied for the both of them because Jeremy literally looked like he was going to pass out to say the least. “Do we know you?”

Before Dean could say anything, Cas beat him to it. “No, and you shouldn't.”

“That's beside the point,” Dean stopped Cas before he scared off the teens. “We need to ask you about your school. Or more specifically, if there was anything strange in the last week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short these chapters are in trying to quicken my pace abit so bear with me


	3. We need your help

Today really wasn't Michael’s day.

The moment Rich suggested the entire suggested earlier that day to ditch school he knew it could only go downhill from there. It was supposed to be this whole recuperation thing (“we deserve this” -rich) which meant no one was supposed to get anxiety or anything (Actually, Christine already long broken that rule when she freaked out about missing Math.) but given there were two strangers asking them weird ass questions, he was sure they'll make some exceptions. 

“Uh, yeah, why?” Jeremy said, his voice wavering. But Michael had a different question on his mind. 

“What do you mean strange?” 

The two guys exchange a look almost as if the ask each other: do we tell them? Dammit if only Sam was here.

“Like has anyone been acting strangely or suspiciously?” The taller one named Dean said with tinge of irritation. 

“Are you guys undercover cops?” Michael asked. It sounded ridiculous but since the squip incident, you couldn't be too sure.

“No, we're just looking for someone,” Cas quickly replied before Dean could say anything. 

Dean winced. Did Cas hear himself? They sounded like pedophiles. 

“What he meant to say is that,” he explained, shooting a quick glare at Cas, who barely looked his way. “We're looking for a spirit.” Now it was Cas’ turn to glare at him. “We figured it might be possessing someone in your school.”

Their eyes widened. The one who had been mostly quiet, somehow managed to grow paler. The red hoodie one looked at them almost in disbelief. 

“Give us a moment.” Cas quickly excused them, before dragging Dean off by his arm. 

“What are you doing, Dean?” he asked without trying to be heard by the teens. 

“Listen,” Dean tries to look anywhere but Cas’ face which was a little scrunched up in confusion (not very helpful that it’s only a few inches from his). “We’re going to have to do it at some point. Plus, this was what Sam was asking about, right?” 

Jeremy turned around to Michael. “What the hell?! Do we trust them?”

Michael tenses up. Whenever Jeremy freaked out, it always struck a little too close to the moments when Jeremy thought his squip was back and Michael had to calm him down. He loved Jeremy - don’t get him wrong. He really did but it was stressful and scary as hell. Michael was a barely-functioning human being in the first place and for him to look after another human, especially one as fantastic as Jeremy Heere, was hella stressful. 

“There’s no harm in giving them what they asked for, i guess. I mean who knows what these guys would do?” He says, watching Jeremy's eyes widen. 

“Fine,” he murmured, fidgeting with his shirt hem. “But if we get murdered, it's on you.” 

Michael can't help but laugh. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have time to read through it so if there are any spelling or grammatical errors sorry !! Plus my tenses keeps getting mixed up so yay


	4. The Squip Squad

To be totally honest, neither Jeremy nor Michael knew much about gossip, which came to surface when Dean asked them if they knew if anyone was acting weird recently. But there was one person who definitely did.

“Why did you drag me into this?” Jenna whined just out of the two strangers’ earshot. Michael shushed her before explaining the situation.

“Who the fuck-?” Rich said a little too loudly before Jake grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulder in attempt at calming him down. 

“Babe,” he whispered. “They're right there.”

“Yeah, but they're two strange men asking about teens. Is that, in no way, worrying?” 

Jake sighed. He knew all too well there's no point in arguing with Rich’s Logic™. He quickly pressed a kiss on the shorter boy’s cheek, derailing his train of thought for a moment. 

“Are they, you know?” Dean leaned over to the quiet boy. He looks up at Dean with a puzzled look. 

“I mean, yeah, I guess,” the boy mumbled, observing his friends a little closer. “They've been at it for a bit.”

“Oh.” Dean looked over at the couple. The taller one, one of the girls referred to as Jake, had his arm around the shorter boy’s waist. A small part of him that took after his father felt disgusted but he could feel the tiniest bit of jealousy build up in his gut. “And you and the hoodie kid?”

A deep red blush flooded the boy’s cheeks and his nervousness seemed to double. “Uh, no unfortunately,” he stammered, gaining a confused look from the Jake kid. 

“You good, Jer?” Jake called from across the group. Jeremy nodded, the blush quickly draining out of his cheeks. 

“Okay, so on Monday,” Jenna started to scroll through her text messages, unloading a week’s worth of gossip. “Natalie told everyone Sharon is a whore and then Madeline went over to Chris’ house and they totally hooked up.” When she was met with silence, she just continued. “And then Brooke and Chlo got together.”

“Jesus, Jenna,” the girl Dean only could assume was Brooke exclaimed. “We weren't going to tell anyone yet!”

“Has anyone acted weirdly or differently in the past week?” Cas said, trying to herd the group back on track. 

“Well,” Jenna thought for a moment, she looked at the others who nodded knowingly. “Dustin Kropp has been acting pretty odd-” the small girl named Christine opened her mouth to say something when Jenna cut her off. “Yes we get the panic reference pls stop. Anyways, he's been acting kind of weird. You know, talking funny, red ass eyes. We just figured he was tripping on shrooms or something.”

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance. If the nephilim was in this school, this Dustin kid was probably it. 

“Anything else?” Rich grumbled before being stifled by his boyfriend.

“If you see anything, this is our number,” Dean scrawled the eight digits on a crumpled receipt before he and Cas headed back into the CVS to finish the list, leaving a group of mostly-confused teens at their wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent posted in abit. Been kind of bummed out but i swear ill try to post more also I promise the next chapter is gayer


	5. Dustin Kropp

“Jesus, Jer, what the fuck was that?” Rich exclaimed as soon as the two men passed the glass doors. All eyes flicker from Rich to Jeremy.

“Back up, bud,” Michael stepped in, wrapping a supportive arm around Jeremy, who felt his skin tingle . 

It had only taken Jeremy a few weeks after the squip incident to fall for the wonderful Michael Mell. In the years they have known each other, he had never really noticed but after the whole being-a-complete-and-utter-asshole-to-your-best-friend-in-the-name-of-popularity disaster, he had begun to appreciate the tiniest details. The intense focus in his best friend’s eyes when he was so engrossed in a game. The light in his eyes when someone brings up a game or band he liked (a good enough reason for Jeremy to enjoy said games and bands). And not to forget, the heart-stopping-soul-melting smile he gave that practically made Jeremy fall even harder. So far, Jeremy has done a pretty good job at hiding his feelings and shit but when that Dean guy asked, he knew he can't hide it for much longer. 

“Yeah, no offense but, what the hell?” Chloe added, wrapping herself in her girlfriend’s borrowed cardigan. “Who were those guys?”

“Dunno, they just came up to us,” Michael shrugged, as began walking towards Michael's PT Cruiser (he was the only one with a big enough ride for all eight of them). 

“And is that, in no way, a red flag?” Jake said, his arm still wrapped around Rich even as they load themselves into the car. “Like two strange men walk up to you guys talking about ghosts and you believe them?” 

But just before Michael could respond, the attention shifts to a figure in the distance. From afar, it was difficult to recognize the golden blond hair and sharp angular features, mostly because the hair which was usually whipped up in some sort of stylish manner, was slicked back with a thick goo. There was something very odd about Dustin Kropp in the past week. He was a nice enough kid but now, he seemed a completely different person. And for safety's sake, they all decided on keep a safe distance from him. Well, except for Jake who felt the need to be nice to old friends.

“Dustin! Hey, buddy! Where've you been? Haven't seen you all day.” He started waving, earning no reply from the teen. 

For a brief moment, his brown eyes flicker yellow, causing Jake to take a step back. The fuck? The group overlooks the exchange with worry and a tinge of fear. Rich squeezes the taller boy’s hand. “C’mon,” he whispered, pulling him in the car, locking the door behind them. 

“Start the car,” Jenna hurried, as Michael twisted the key, earning a purr in reply. The teen was starting to grow closer and you could now see he was staggering slightly and was mumbling angrily. “Go. Go. Go!” 

The boy’s eyes glow gold as he raises a hand and the windscreen shatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vry dramatic and short. Enjoy.


	6. Not much left to do

They've been driving for the past fifteen minutes and they were starting to slow down. No one had dared to say anything, except for when Brooke finally breaks the silence.

“What just happened?” 

A moment passes as everyone tries to come up with a response. At least, Jenna replies.

“Whoever the hell that was, it was definitely not Dustin.”

Jake looked the most freaked out of the eight of them. Of course, it was the most understandable. Rich knew that. Since Dustin started distancing himself and acting weird, Jake had taken it onto himself to get his friend back. It hadn't bothered Rich that much; Jake and Dustin weren't even that close - Jake mostly felt guilty because he dated Dustin for a brief moment before they broke it off for a bit. Everyone nodded along with Jenna’s response, murmuring in agreement.

Then, Christine asked the dreaded question: “What now?”

The car falls silent once again and the only sound is the air conditioning blowing at full speed and the ruckus of the street (which was louder now thanks to the lack of a windscreen). 

“I guess there's only one thing to do.” Jeremy said, taking the crumpled receipt from his pocket. “Also is nobody mentioning the fact that Christine just said fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to make this like that scene in Baby (s11e4) where Sam and Dean are just sitting in the Impala bloody-faced and tired.


	7. 7-11 shenanigans

“You guys are back!” Sam said as the motel doors closes behind Dean and Cas. 

“Yeah, well we would've been back earlier if we didn't have to look for your stupid granola bars.”

Sam chuckled, turning back to his laptop. 

“Any leads?” He joked, scrolling further down the site.

“Yes,” Cas replied, not catching the joking tone. “Some of the students noticed a kid named Dustin Kropp has been acting off.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. “You guys got this from going to a CVS?” 

But before Dean could reply, his phone went off. He answered the call only to be greeted with panic on the other end. 

“Who is this?” He asked, trying to talk over the murmurs.

“Uh, Jeremy Heere?” The nervous voice half said through the line. “From the CVS?”

“Did you just tell him your full name?” Someone in the background shouted (Dean figured it must have been that Rich kid). 

“Um, something just happened,” Jeremy continued, the shakiness in his voice more prominent over the phone. 

“And that's our problem?” Dean said. Hell, he didn't have the patience for this. This was Sam’s specialty. 

The boy goes quiet before the phone is snatched from him and a new voice emerges.

“It's Dustin. He freaked and used some type of weird magic shit and busted my windscreen.” It was the red hoodie kid.

“Where is he now?” Dean asked. This was going far quicker than expected. Boy would Sam be pissed most of this was done without him.

“Dunno, we drove away as fast as possible.”

Dean resisted a groan. Damn teens.

The hoodie kid, whose name turns out to be Michael, then answers a few basic questions Sam would have wanted to know before hanging up. 

When Dean returns to Cas and Sam with the news, Sam closes his tabs in a huff before they pile into the Impala. 

-

It didn't matter how many times they drove around the school or down the same street, they could not find Dustin Kropp, or whatever his name was. The teens on the phone had given a description of their friend but there wasn't a teen in sight. As they pass the entrance of the school for the tenth time, Dean makes a turn into a different street. 

Michael had told Dean where they would be if Dean needed to find them. As they pulled up in front of the 7-11, they could see the group of teenagers through the glass walls. 

As they grew closer to the huddle of teens, their conversations grew clearer. 

“Who in the world eats this stuff?” one of the girls named Jenna said, observing shelves of microwaveable foods.

“Who in the world eats mashed potatoes with corn?” Michael piped, earning a joking eye roll in response.

“Don't do that! It'll open up and start bleeding again.” Jeremy instructed, holding Michael’s face in his hands. Only when Dean got closer could he see the gash running down Michael’s cheek, Jeremy was desperately trying to apply antiseptic to. Jeremy turns to get more tissue paper when he spots Sam, Dean and Cas. 

“Oh great they brought a taller guy,” Rich muttered under his breath, despite Jake telling him to stop moving so he can make the most of the tiny Hello Kitty band-aids which made up their First-Aid kit (Christine, being the Mom of the group, thankfully had band-aids in her wallet). 

“I'm so sorry,” Jake said to Sam, trying to look apologetic. “He's tired.” 

But before Rich could retort, Cas drove the group back on track. “What happened?” 

“After you guys left, Dustin appeared and his eyes were yellow and he freaked then the windscreen exploded,” the Brooke girl exclaimed, before being shushed by who Dean could only assume is her girlfriend. 

“Brooke, babe, you're shouting again.”

“Whoops,” a red embarrassment flooded Brooke’s cheeks. “Sorry.” 

“Okay… do you have any idea where he might be?” Sam asked, trying to get the most out of the situation. 

“Yeah,” Dean wanted to get out of here dammit. “Like the whatever's the teens go these days.” 

There's a moment of silence where the whole squad just stared blankly at the three before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh my god,” Michael doubles over, nearly giving Jeremy a heart attack. “‘The TeENs’”

Rich and Jake were practically howling, leaning on each other for support. Christine was laughing so hard, she accidentally slammed into the slushie machine and the cashier was telling her off while Brooke and Chloe nearly knocked over a shelf of snacks. Even Sam couldn't hold it in for any longer.

“Dude,” Sam leaned over to say, just out of the teenagers’ earshot. “How old are you?” 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered, turning to Cas, who he knew he could rely on not laughing. 

“We don't know where he's at though,” Jeremy answered, whilst wrestling to get Michael to sit still. “He might be going to the game tonight.”

“Okay,” Dean turned to Sam. “So we'll corner him off there.”

“Haha, that's not happening,” Chloe laughed. “It's a student-only game. No outsiders allowed.”

The three exchange glances. 

“Okay,” Sam said. “Then you guys would have to help us out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write Sam, Dean and Cas the best I could. (Honestly this whole thing is a sort of therapy thing so I don't go crazy from all the work) Also, I am so sorry I've been gone for so long. August is 1000% going to be hell for me. I've got two separate graphic novel projects and exams are too close. Anyways, I'll try to post more but I'm really swamped over here. P.S. I didn't have as much time to edit before posting so I'm sorry it comes out as a little out of character


	8. The game

“I can’t believe I’m missing the season finale for this,” a less-than-excited Jenna mumbles as the group of eight enters the roaring stadium. 

“Hey!” Christine whips around, the oversized football jersey slipping off her shoulder, revealing a Broadway shirt. “I gave away my tickets for a college rendition of Heathers to make it for this game so you’re not the only one suffering.”

Once Michael splits up the tickets, they head to their separate seats. The tall guy, Sam, pointed out they should sit in different areas to increase their chances of spotting Dustin. Also, they would less suspicious that way. I mean, what’s more suspicious than a group of theatre nerds and stoners (peppered with a few popular kids but what is the difference) at a football game. They split off in pairs: Rich and Jake in the eighth row to the far left, Brooke and Chloe in the middle row near the centre, Christine and Jenna at the far right, leaving Michael and Jeremy at the top row in the centre. 

Jeremy didn’t know shit about sports. Occasionally he would see his dad try to watch the game but that was the only interaction he had with watching a sport. Of course he played from time to time (not his proudest moments) but he couldn’t see the joy of watching someone else play. As the game started, he’d sneak a glance at Michael who was equally uninterested in the game. His eyes scanning the crowd intently. 

“What do we even do when we find him?” Jeremy found the question out of his mouth before he could fully process it. 

“Call Sam, I guess,” Michael looks up, his hand rising to scratch at the itchy baseball cap. “They weren’t very clear about what to do.”

A thought clawed at the back of Jeremy’s mind but he pushes it away. He didn’t know if it was the fact that most of his friends was dating or everything Michael and him had been through but he couldn’t ignore the slow warmth spreading in his chest just by being near his best friend. 

“There!” Michael’s voice breaks Jeremy’s train of thoughts. “Second row!”

True enough, in the second row, the familiar nest of straw blonde hair poking out of the grey hoodie they knew all too well. When, a little too exact to be by chance, the bleachers collapses beneath the crowd and Jeremy finds himself clinging onto Michael’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I just finished my exams and I’m kind of free so this is going to be a thing... I think. I know the first episode came out already. I haven’t had time to watch it yet but apparently Jack is -nothing- like how I portrayed him but hopefully you guys can still enjoy this for what it is; a very tragic fanfic far from canon

**Author's Note:**

> i know the school in the book is Middleborough but in the musical, it’s set in New Jersey so I just picked a random school in NJ. 
> 
> i'm sorry i live in SG so I'm pretty much relying on google maps. Also, no hate to NJ. I stayed there for a few years, it’s just that Dean is vry tired.


End file.
